Conventionally, users interact with elements of a user interface using a variety of input devices. Generally, these input devices can be classified as direct interaction devices and/or indirect interaction devices based upon the type of interaction the device has with the user interface. For example, a direct interaction device, such as a touchscreen, is configured to enable a user to interact directly with what is displayed on a monitor, whereas an indirect interaction device, such as a mouse or keyboard, for example, is configured to enable a user to indirectly interact with what is displayed on a monitor.
A mouse and devices that emulate a mouse, such as a touchpad, for example, are some of the more popular types of indirect interaction devices. The user interacts with the device, and the interaction is mapped to a position on the display. For example, a mouse may sense movement, which is mapped to a position based upon a presumed starting position and the sensed interaction with the device. A touchpad is commonly used in a manner similar to a mouse. The motion of a contact (e.g., finger, stylus, etc.) on the touchpad is sensed, and the sensed motion is treated in a manner similar to a mouse input.